ztfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zimmer Twins Live!
Transcript * (Scene opens with Edgar, Eva, 13, The Delivery Guy, The Fortune Teller, The Wizard, Periwinkle from Blue's Clues, Peri from Spliced, Deema from Bubble Guppies, The Squirrelles from Sesame Street, Nonny from Bubble Guppies, Buster from Arthur, Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony, Daphne Blake from Scooby-Doo, Mr. Grumpy from Mr. Men, Shnitzel from Chowder, Pikachu from Pokemon, Bob the Tomato from VeggieTales and Entree from Spliced on a stage in the park. Characters from The Zimmer Twins, Spliced, Blue's Clues, Chowder, Pokemon, VeggieTales, Harry Potter, Muppet Babies, Sesame Street and Phineas and Ferb are heard cheering.) * (Song: The Muppet Show Theme) * Edgar: I still can't believe we're finally on stage! Can you believe it? * Audience: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Eva: And we're finally in front of an audience! The orchestra is in the gazebo on the roof! * (Cut to the orchestra. Pingu is conducting 24 noisy people.) * Orchestra: (plays the last 7 notes of This Old Man) * (Cut back to the stage) * 13: Can I nap now? My 178-day race around the universe and back is a week from now. * (Spaceship landing noises are heard. The Alien steps out.) * The Alien: Greetings, Earthlings. I need a spaceship lane made out of a sidewalk so I can fly back to planet Fwoosh. * Pinkie Pie: Well, do you like dancing? * The Alien: What's dancing? * Pinkie Pie: Hit it! * (Song: The Varsity Drag) * Buster: Now, my kind of dancing. * (Song: Attitude Dance) * Eva: There aren't enough spaceship lanes in Zimmerville. But I hope the election doesn't cancel the takeoff. * The Delivery Guy: It would be unfair. * The Wizard; Yeah. True. * The Alien: Get me that lane, please!!! * Edgar: (pulls out a megaphone) I SCREAM, YOU SCREAM, WE ALL SCREAM FOR SPACESHIPS! * Mr. Grumpy: I haven't liked space in 33 years. * Daphne: What's our budget for gibberish? * The Alien: What's gibberish? * (Song: A Minute of Reflection) * Buster: Wow. This will be a long process. * Eva: I guess it will be a hard job, but not with teamwork! * Edgar: Give us all a chance, please. * Eva: OK! * 13: OK. * The Alien: It will need lots of chalk. What colors do you have, Edgar? * Edgar: Pink, blue, orange, green, yellow, purple, red, brown, black, white and fuschia. * The Alien: That's it! Use your chalk to make takeoff lines! * Edgar: Okay. * (Martians Telephone sketch plays. Then, back to the stage.) * Edgar: We finished it, but first, we should do a few musical numbers. * (Song: Celebration) * (Song: Mahna Mahna) * (Song: Fuzzy and Blue) * (Song: Macarena) * (Song: Silly Squirrel Dance) * (Song: Cracking Nuts) * Edgar: Phew! That was a lot of work. * Eva: Make sure you take off..........NOW! * The Alien: (from inside the ship) OK. (blasts off) * Eva: Let's sing! * Edgar: Whoah! * (Song: Medley) Trivia * While not credited in the program, the Martians appear briefly via stop motion during the Martians Telephone portion of the show. Category:Stage shows Category:Zimmer Twins Category:Lost the Plot